Only Eyes For You
by blazingstar912
Summary: I cant remember the day of the curse, but everyone here treats it like Friday the 13th or something. Some people call it a curse, but I say it's a blessing. PG for later kissing
1. Beginning

Only Eyes for You

Ch.1

**A/N- I hope you like this plot….I thought up of it at like 1 AM. Please R & R! If you have any ideas for this story, email me.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I don't remember the day of the "great curse", but since that day, everyone at court treats it like Friday the 13th. Most call my fairy gift a curse, but I see it as a blessing. When my parents had christened me Cecilia Alena, I doubt they realized how fitting that name would be for the tiny, squalling baby in the cradle (AKA ME!). I have heard that Pearl, my fairy godmother, flew up to my ribbon-adorned cradle, beaming at her idea of The Gift she was to give to me.**

**"I give Cecilia the gift of true love; she will be blind until she finds the one that her heart has been waiting for." In that one sentence, my name's meaning of "Blind Light" came true and my parents' hopes for me were dashed.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Cecilia? Get up, your highness! His Grace, King Albert, and her Majesty, Queen Tricia, wish to see you in the Main Hall," Brandi, my chambermaid, gently shook me awake and helped me out of bed. I pushed back the bush growing out of head from my face. Brandi scolded me,

"Don't go shoving your lovely hair like that, Miss Cecilia." I held back a snort; if I can' see my hair, then how do I know that my hair IS lovely? I felt the presence of five or so other maids in my dressing room. They all were twittering like a bunch of hens.

"That green would make her pale skin sallow! This cobalt blue I've got would bring out her lovely eyes," I recognized the warm voice of Aimee, my favorite lady-in-waiting who was just about my age. At the mention of my eyes, everyone grew silent. Then a voice mentioned that it was a miracle that my eyes had remained their ocean blue color, and not turned milky white like other blinds'. My porcelain cheeks flushed pink; I didn't really like hearing compliments about what my parents hated me for. Okay, so they don't hate me, but they weren't very glad that I was blind. My nightgown was slipped off, and replaced my petticoats, undergarments, and that torture machine (also called a 'corset'). I felt all the wind rush out of me as Brandi and Aimee tugged hard on the strings.

"It's a wonder that these royals don't collapse or break all their ribs," I heard Brandi mutter under her breath. Personally, I agreed with her. Even though it FELT like everything in my body was squashed together and broken, nothing really has ever happened to me. I was primped; make-up, curled hair and all, then lead to the Main Hall by Aimee. I heard the squeak of the giant doors and felt Aimee leave my side. I counted the steps I took down the royal blue rug. 1...2…3….4….5….6…7….8….9….10……………….at twenty, I stopped and dropped a curtsy.

"Now, now, Cecilia, no need for formalities," my father bellowed with false cheerfulness, reaching out to take my small hand with his. Even though I was blind, I knew I was small for my age of sixteen; people have often told my father that I looked 10 years old.

"We have something very important to tell you, honey," my mother simpered beside him.

"Yes, despite your…..predicament, we have received a marriage proposal from the prince of Heilan, which is nearby to our fair kingdom of Daulen, yet not as wealthy," King Albert exclaimed, pompously, and many courtiers murmured in agreement. I felt my cheeks flush in anger and his words echoed in my head……."_despite your predicament_". _Is that how my parents feel about me? Am I just a predicament, ruining their plans for me? _

"He's coming tomorrow afternoon, just in time for tea!" my mother exclaimed brightly. If there was anything my mother loved more than sewing, it was tea time. Not only was I unprepared for the first bit of news, but THIS news was too much too bear in a matter of 2 minutes. So, I did the only thing I could think of……fainting. YOU think that was lame? Try actually doing it to get out of something.

"Goodness me, she must be SO excited that she finally found a man for her!" I heard Mom explain, be fore I fell limp, convincingly, into Aimee's arms.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was SO pathetic, even for you," Aimee confronted me.

"HEY! What's that supposed to mean?" I yelped and jumped up from the chair Aimee had all but thrown me on, only to trip over something lying in front of the chair.

"Something that wouldn't be comprehendible for someone like you," Aimee teased, I could practically see the grin on her face by her voice," Anyways, I got some news on your prince."

"He's NOT my prince, but tell me anyway," I exclaimed, motioning for Aimee to help me find the chair again.

"Well……………….he's…………," she began, suspense in her voice.


	2. The Prince Arrives

Only Eyes For You

Ch. 2

**A/N- Thanks to everyone for the reviews! Y'all rock! Thanks for your suggestion EreshkigalGirl.**

-

"AIMEE! Tell me now," I demanded, sounding like a spoiled brat.

"Okay, fine," she laughed," He's about 18 years old, tall, with dark brown hair and blue eyes. His name is….Trevor." I mused this information for a minute or two.

"Well, I guess he doesn't sound SO bad," I concluded and Aimee snorted.

"He sounds perfect!" she sighed," that's why I'm going to tea with you tomorrow and right now, I'm picking out your dress." I heard her voice move farther away from me and a rustle of silk.

"I think this pink would bring out your eyes and the natural flush of your cheeks," She told me. Personally, I could care less. I wasn't really fond of pink (the "proper" color for girls is how they explained the color to me), but if I couldn't see how dreadful I looked in it, it was okay. The rest of the day carried on normally: sewing, lunch, classes, Braille reading, and dinner. I was lead back to my room and I sat on my bed, thinking about colors. Blue…..Green……..Red…..Yellow. No one could describe them to me; I spend most of my spare time thinking about colors, shapes, and sizes. I would give anything to be able to see……..not that I wasn't grateful to my godmother for giving me true love, just why did my eyesight have to be taken away?

-

I woke to the freezing cold. _Brandi ALWAYS pulls down the covers before she sings…………….._I groaned to myself after hearing a loud voice begin singing,

"Truuuuuuue loooooooooooooooooooooove awaits, my dear." _Goody, the Prince is coming. _

Today's "getting ready time" was even more extensive then yesterday's. My hair was half pulled back, half down, with long curls tickling my back (I know because the high-pitched hairdresser kept whispering to me what she was doing). The corset was even tighter (even though I didn't think it was possible) and the dress seemed to fit like a glove. Aimee did always have an eye for fashion. A rattle of wheels could be heard to the left of me, probably through my window. Aimee let out a squeal and seemed to rush over to the window to stick her head out to get a look of the prince.

"Drat! They just rolled in before I could see him!" Aimee and me hooked our arms and strolled to the tea parlor.

"Now presenting her Highness, Princess Cecilia, and her lady-in-waiting, Lady Aimee," a deep voice bellowed from my left. I took a breath and stepped inside.

"He's not here yet!" Aimee hissed as she showed me to my seat and sat down beside me. My father cleared his throat,

"You are very observant, Lady Aimee," he commented dryly.

"Prince Trevor will be here in a few minutes after he freshens up from his journey," Queen Tricia explained smoothly. I heard a clatter of porcelain in front of my seat.

"You're tea is to the left, your Highness," a soft voice told me. I reached out my hand carefully, not wanting to upset the cup of drink.

"So, after tea you and Trevor will be headed out to the stables for horseback riding," Father mentioned, casually. I nearly spit out my newly sweetened tea.

"What?"

"You heard me. The prince and you are going horseback riding after tea," my father said, firmly. I pointed to my eyes, trying to make a point.

"But, honey, after you see Trevor, you will be able to see again," my mother said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How do you know that he's my true love?" I questioned, frustrated.

"Darling, if he proposed, then he MUST be your true love. Who else who offer to marry a blind girl?" my mother sounded like she was talking to a three-year-old. I opened my mouth to protest when that stupid announcer began baying like a wolf.

"His Highness, Prince Trevor, and his companion, Duke Darren." I set down the fine china and turned slowly, preparing for the worst. There was a tall man and an even taller one beside him; One had brown hair, the other had red and the most gorgeous colored eyes…….._Wait…….I can see?_ I gave a yelp of surprise and jumped out of my chair, examining everything around me. I saw my mother giving a knowing smile,

"Told you dear, now sit and drink your tea." I sat, stunned. Aimee looked like her personality: golden waves, bouncing in excitement, big brown eyes sparkling with mischief and a tall, slim frame. Aimee kept whispering colors and pointing them out to me, much to my parents' disapproval. I noticed that Trevor's companion was glancing at me and I couldn't help but look at him back. We stared at each other for awhile, until Aimee jabbed my ribs and pointed to my parents. They looked a lot different than I thought them to be, but their looks reminded me of their voices. Mother had mousy red-gold hair and a pale, pointed face. Father's curly blonde hair and beard gave him a lion-like appearance. I was amazed with everything I saw. _I can't believe I was missing all this for 16 years of my life._

"Your Majesties, her Highness must retire to her chambers so we can change for a riding time," Aimee said, as sweetly as she could while glaring at my parents. So, just like we entered, we linked our arms and headed to my dressing chambers. Needless to say, Aimee kept scolding me because I was wandering off to examine things more closely. There, in my chambers, I got my first glimpse of myself. I had red-gold hair, like mother's, but curly like the King's. It was long, nearing my knees. My eyes were a magnificent blue, though could not compare to those of Duke Darren……Wait…..what was I thinking? The prince was my true love, wasn't he?


	3. Out Riding

It was a chilly afternoon, so Brandi set out my winter riding habit. It consisted of a long black skirt, white blouse, a blue shirtwaist, and black, leather boots. Aimee had similar attire on. We met the prince and duke in front of the stables.

"Princess, your mare, Gaia, is saddled and ready," the stable boy informed me. I couldn't wait to see her for the first time. And what a sight she was. Gaia was a pure chestnut color and about 13 hands **(A/N- a measurement for horses' height). **Trevor chose Zeus, Aimee had Athena, and Darren favored Apollo. As I compared my height to those of my companions, I realized how short I was and why I always had to be lifted to get placed on Gaia's back. Darren rushed forward and wrapped his hands around by waist and lifted me up as if I was a rag doll to sit me in the side saddle. Trevor was a little upset until Aimee tapped him on the shoulder and batted her curled eyelashes at him. He helped her up without a second thought. The ride was arranged with Trevor and me in front, with Aimee and Darren behind. Throughout the ride, Trevor attempted to engage me in a conversation about his battles. I, on the other hand, was pondering about my surroundings and their colors and shapes. I really could care less about his "heroic" fights. Aimee was listening, and actually paying attention. I kept feeling Darren's soft gaze on my back. With her sharp eyes, Aimee noticed the duke was staring at me, so she arranged for her to have some alone time with the prince.

"Oh! Look at the lovely flowers over there!" she sighed, "Aren't that your Highness' mother's favorite flowers? Do tell me about them," she beamed at Trevor, who led his and Aimee's horse over to the patch of flowers.

"Duke Darren, do you like Apollo so far?" I asked, looking towards the handsome duke.

"Yes, Your Highness. Although, I didn't choose this magnificent creature for its looks, it was his name that attracted me," he smiled, "I love music and Apollo, as you probably know, Princess, is the Greek god of music."

"By music, what do you mean by that, if you don't mind me asking, my lord?"

"I can do a little bit of singing, but the lyre is my specialty," he answered, flushing.

"You and Prince Trevor must come to tea with me and the lady Aimee, sometime so you can play for us," I proposed. He inclined his head slightly at my invitation,

"I would be honored, Princess, but only if you agree to accompany me in a short tune." I giggled and nodded. After that, the prince and Aimee returned. We all continued to ride in silence until we met a fork in the path.

"Why don't you two go that way and Princess Cecilia and I will take the path to left?" Trevor suggested, smiling as if he had the best idea known to man. So, I was separated from Aimee and Darren and left with Sir-Fights-A lot.

"My princess, you are a flower compared to the weeds of the others at court," he attempted flattery. I personally found that insulting to country and told him so. This caused him to flush with embarrassment and apologize. He reared his horse to stop, when we were on a hill with the sunset right in perfect view. It was incredibly romantic, but I think I would rather be in this place with the stable boy than Prince Trevor, but I kept reminding myself that this man was my true love and I would probably notice it when we kissed. After all, everyone knows that when you kiss your true love, there are fireworks.

"I am so glad that you accepted to go riding with me," Trevor whispered as he moved his head closer to mine. I could feel his warm breath on my face (can anyone say breath mint?) right before his lips met mine. It was nice, I have to admit, but no fireworks, no spark, no nothing, nada, goose egg. I suddenly pulled away.

"That was a little too forward for my liking, my lord," I murmured quietly.

"But, we are engaged to be married, darling," he insisted.

"I barely know you!" I practically screamed in his face. I then gave Gaia a small nudge with my boot, urging her to go.

"Princess, wait! This is you're future husband talking to you, you know!" he shouted to be retreating back. I couldn't believe he would try to command me like that, as if he ruled me or something! I gave myself a little talk to calm down, _maybe he thought it was the right thing to do, he was probably just as nervous as I was…….._I kept telling myself. When I arrived at the stables, Aimee and Darren were already there, waiting.

"Where's the prince?" Aimee said quizzically.

"He kissed me!"

"So?" Aimee snorted. Darren helped me down and assisted in "undressing" Gaia. After a quick word of thanks, I grabbed Aimee's hand and pulled back into my chambers.

"Cecilia, the man is gorgeous and you complain about him _kissing _you," she asked, appalled.

"Aimee, I've the prince for about two hours at the most!"

"I would've let him kiss me, hug me, and take me to his bed….."

"Gross, Aimee!"

"It's the truth," Aimee shrugged, grinning at me. I rolled my eyes and went to pick out my dinner dress.

"How about, you wear a lilac color and I wear yellow, that way, we compliment each other's dress," Aimee suggested. I nodded in agreement. After all, I trusted her completely. I was so glad that Aimee was of high enough birth that we could easily communicate without the barring restrictions I have with my other ladies-in-waiting. I dismissed my maids so Aimee and I could try our hand at make up. The stuff was so weird and I was amazed by the world around me. Maybe me and Aimee could go horseback riding again tomorrow, _without_ our guests.


End file.
